The Toy That Saved the Day / Choreographer Funneh/Transcript
A transcript for The Toy That Saved the Day / Choreographer Funneh. The Toy That Saved the Day * Funneh: Balloony is coming over. He needs to borrow my gigantic basket. * Balloony: Hey, Funneh? Are you here? * Funneh: Yeah. Sorry Balloony. I was just getting milk. Anyways, are you here for that big basket? * Balloony: You bet I am! * *Funneh lets Balloony in and eats her dill pickle chips* * Balloony: Thanks for letting me borrow the basket, Funneh. * Funneh: No, thank YOU for being so thankful! * *Balloony is outside* * Neeko: Stop in the name of pleb! * Balloony: What do you want Neeko? * Neeko: You do realize that you're holding a basket that SPECIFICALLY belongs to your arch-enemy, right? * Balloony: Yeah, so? * Neeko: You don't have the ability to just rob Funneh's house without permission! I WILL call the police if you do it again! * Balloony: You should've realized the basket is for me to BORROW, and it's for something important jerk! * Neeko: Whatever! I'm going home to catch up on that funny cartoon about a beaver! * Funneh: Hmm... Ah-HA! * Funneh: If one of my wind-up toys can save me from beign stuck in the basket when Balloony comes back with it, that could be a remarkable plan! * Balloony: Hey Funneh, I brought back the basket. * Funneh: Thanks. * *Funneh immediately hides inside the basket* * Funneh: HELP, HELP, I'M STUCK! * Neeko: Oh my god! * *Neeko quickly runs over to the kitchen* * Neeko: Oh my god! * Funneh: Neeko, call for the Sky Cycle Heroes! * Neeko: Okay... CALLING ALL SKY CYCLE HEROES! * *Neeko's signature call for the heroes comes all the way to Edd's house, who, Cody and Duolingo Bird are there too.* * Edd: It's Neeko! Looks like it's a mission for the Sky Cycle Heroes! * Duolingo Bird: Wow guys! * Edd: Duolingo Bird, are you re-establishing the Soviet Union again? * Duolingo Bird: Maybe... * Edd: Whatever. * Duolingo Bird: You can continue though. * Matt: Whatever. * Edd: When you're having fun, choose your own beverage like me! I'm Green Cola! * Tom: When you sometimes stay up all night... be a pro at the band! I'm Blue Bass! * Tord: When you follow the guard, let the battle begin! I'm Red Gunner! * Matt: When you're lovely... see the reflection of the mirror! I'm Purple Mirror! * Duolingo Bird: When you practice once a day, re-establish the Soviet Union! I'm Language Owl! * Cody: If you're following us guards... the battle will never stop! I'm the Super Codemeister! * Edd, Duolingo Bird and Matt: You better watch out, everybody! * Tom, Tord and Cody: We'll keep you safe, because... * Tom, Edd, Matt, Tord, Cody and Duolingo Bird: Here goes the Sky Cycle Heroes! * Edd: Our mission is to save Funneh from a gigantic basket. We're on our way, Funneh! * *As the heroes made it into the kitchen to find out where Funneh was, a war started up.* * Matt: Who do we need to help free Funneh? * Tom: Ah-HA! Red Gunner! Super Codemeister! You can smash plates on the basket! * Tord: That won't do anything. * Tom: Just DO IT. * Cody: Alright... * *Cody and Tord throw plates at the basket* * Neeko: Guys, what's destroying plates going to do? You guys know anything you break, it makes Funneh mad! * Duolingo Bird: You're no better Neeko! You don't even spend five minutes a day to learn Maltese! * *Tord and Cody are still throwing plates everywhere near the basket* * Neeko: That does it! I'm going to help this! * Tord: Wait, what?! * Duolingo Bird: Oh boy, I can't wait to see Neeko do this! Come on, break a leg Neeko! * Neeko: It'll have to be your leg Duolingo Bird. I just started learning how to use it. * Duolingo Bird: Ouch... * Neeko: Hi-YAH! * *A gigantic crack is shown* * Edd: A crack? What can cause a crack to form here? * Funneh: Surprise! It's me! * *The Sky Cycle Heroes gasp* * Funneh: What? You guys finally found me again! * Duolingo Bird: What is wrong with you Funneh?! * Funneh: I was trying to play... * Neeko: Your powers were no match for me Tord and Cody! Are plates the only things you got?! * Tord: No we do NOT! Stop complaining! * Duolingo Bird: Yeah! We're NOT running a complain department in here! * *Later that night, in the hallway...* * Neeko: And it's your fault that you broke those plates! You break it and you buy it! You know the drill! * Tord: I already heard it! * *A wind-up toy robot jumps out of the Lost and Found Basket and runs downstairs.* * Tord: Whoa! Look at that toy! * *A crash sound plays in the distance.* * Funneh: Hmm... * Tord: That toy must've fallen out of the Lost and Found Box in the hallway! * Funneh: Yeah! And, Tord... I mean, Red Gunner... this toy belongs to Derrick and Meg! * Neeko: Ohh! I hate those two! * Duolingo Bird: Five more days, and I let Nurse Lazlo outta the gulag! * Neeko: Great... * Tord: Well, this calls for a celebration, the toy, me, Cody and Neeko saved the day! * Balloony: Stop right there! * Neeko: What do you want from us, Balloony? * Balloony: Remember how you were complaining to me about borrowing Funneh's basket from earlier, Funneh?! I saw shards of broken plates EVERYWHERE on the kitchen floor! * Neeko: Oh, that was Cody and Tord. * Cody: I have to say, that was great! * Balloony: No it was NOT! Look at my foot, there's a piece of glass stuck in-between my toes! It's painful as heck you guys! * Funneh: That didn't happen the last time... * Balloony: And you even made a gigantic crack in the basket that Funneh needs on picnics! * Funneh: I have a spare one. It's green! * Neeko: But Funneh, your house is mostly blue! * Funneh: Neeko is right. My house is 96.89% blue, and 4.23% green. Oh, and the more blue, the better! It's just great to live in a big blue house in Bloxburg! * Neeko: Dang, I would totally like to live in a house that's 35% brown, 40% yellow and 45% orange! That would be my dream home! I'm sick of my old one! * Tord: Practice makes perfect. Expect more, pay less! * Duolingo Bird: It's a dang habit, Tord. * Tord: Oh... yeah. I must've forgot about that. * *The next day, they celebrate.* * Funneh: Yesterday was the best day ever! Wasn't it, guys? * Matt: Correct! The better the mission, the more fun it gets! * Funneh: Y-yeah, and, we've got a lot to do together! * Duolingo Bird: Hey Neeko, Master Enoki is safe again! * Neeko: Yay... * Duolingo Bird: Is there anything wrong with that, Neeko? * Neeko: Yes. He told me to be fluent in Spanish, Serbian, Maltese and Luxembourgish, but I refuse to let my guards down on speaking only English and French! * Duolingo Bird: Oh. Well, I'm gonna go punch Enoki in the face for this. * Funneh: We've got another abuse alert on the case! * Cody: At least it's not another sharing alert. Those ones suck! * Funneh: Hey, you're not any better! You know what happened in episode two! Loser has all the skills. * Cody: Loser doesn't have any lines. * Funneh: I know. Stupid production. * Tord: Hey, you know, maybe he will have a line or two in our next episode! * Funneh: Hey! Well... Hey! Well... HEY! * Leafy Speaker Box: Funneh! * Funneh: Yeah? * Leafy Speaker Box: We're glad you managed to recover the funds we've lost during this campaign. * Funneh: Oh dang. I didn't know we lost funds. * Tord: Hey, wait, is that an impostor? * Funneh: Say what? * Hexagon Speaker Box: No discrimination, please. * Triangle Speaker Box: We're clones! * Funneh: Oh my gosh! Choreographer Funneh * Rainbow: Hey Funneh! * Funneh: What Rainbow? * Rainbow: I think it would be a great idea if you can finally get along with Dan and Ace by re-establishing dance classes! * Funneh: Oh no you don't! * Rainbow: What? * Funneh: I KNOW that Dan and Ace both despise dancing, and would rather focus on something else, and when I say despise, they HATE it! * Rainbow: Oh. * Funneh: Anyways, Neeko, Draco and Lunar would probably put hate to it. * Rainbow: I know... but just call them! * Funneh: But? * Rainbow: DO IT! * Funneh: Jesus! * *Later on, Funneh calls Dan and Ace.* * Dan: Wow, just wow... Today is gonna SUCK! * Ace: Just bring in video games. Whoever's managing our first ever practice wouldn't mind if we play video games when we're done. * Dan: Oh okay. * *Draco starts doing his choreographed dance lessons.* * Draco: How's my dancing skills? * Funneh: Wow Draco! Ten out of ten! * Rainbow: Hey Funneh, Dan and Ace are waiting outside the door. Let them in. * Funneh: Okay, jesus! * *At practice...* * Funneh: Draco's perfectly choreographed ballet will be shown to you. Us judges will show cards with our ratings. * Draco: Depending on who does a better job is Funneh's backup friend! * Funneh: Let's start askin' some questions first. * Rainbow: No, it'll take forever. * Funneh: Why? * Rainbow: Because I said to you, it would take forever. * Funneh: Oh well. * Floofly: First thing's first. We're going to start by doing some basic aerobics ran by me. The judges will give you a score from zero to ten, with ten being the best and zero being the worst. Let's start! * *Dan and Ace are on a bench, playing their video games they brought from home.* * Floofly: Boys, really? * Dan: We don't like dancing. * Floofly: Well, just because you don't like doing it, doesn't mean you have to bring in hand-held video game consoles to the lesson! * Draco: I just spent an hour working on those dance lessons, and they won't do it! * Dan: I'm tryin' to recover Ice Cube. She got hit by a basketball in the season premiere. * Ace: Ugh. You're here to bother me again. Aren't you Floofly? * Floofly: No... * Dan: Okay. First question. When was the Ice Cube destroyed? One week ago. * Ace: Hmm... * Floofly: Yeah? * Dan: What where the dimensions of the Ice Cube? Eight by nine by eleven. * Ace: You're growing supsiciousness, are you?! * Floofly: No, no! * Dan: What LIQUID was the Ice Cube composed of? Tap water. Duh... * Floofly: If I were, you'd be mashin' my DNA with yours! * Ace: Yeah... * Dan: What type of limbs did the Ice Cube have? Two legs, I never seen her with arms. * Rainbow: Just get started! * Funneh: Wait for Dan to stop. * *Ice Cube appears* * Funneh: Oh thank God! * Ice Cube: I want revenge!! * Rainbow: Let me guess, for hitting you with that basketball, Ice Cube? * Funneh: Let it rip, Icy. * Ice Cube: Okay. * Dan: Damn, that was close. * Leah Fabi: STOP RIGHT THERE! * Dan: What Leah? * Leah Fabi: Umm... Nevermind. * Dan: The heck? * Leah Fabi: I want to see how your doing with your choreographed dance skills you guys worked on! * Ace: What are you talking about? * Dan: Funneh did it! * Leah Fabi: Ohh... * Funneh: Don't play the blame game... Ruff Ruffman was the one who did it! * Ruff Ruffman: What the heck? * Ruff Ruffman's Mother: Don't let it rip, Funneh. * Funneh: Fine... * Ruff Ruffman: Jeez, just continue! * Funneh: Nah, I've made my final- * Leah Fabi: Not so freaking fast! Be my backup friend! * Funneh: No! * Ruff Ruffman: Noooooooo! * Funneh: After all of this time with you guys working on ballet, I don't actually NEED a backup friend! * Leah Fabi: Grr! * Ruff Ruffman: Whatever. * Dan: Damn it! * Ace: Le's just deal with it another day. * Funneh: Thanks for coming guys! * Rainbow: Grr! * *In Funneh's room...* * Rainbow: 'Sup, Funneh? * Funneh: I was thinking about wanting a backup friend, but instead, I realise that I do NOT need to have a backup friend to play around with, and not even to lead the Krew! * Rainbow: Oh. Okay. Also, I'm SOOO sorry for being rude to you earlier. * Funneh: Oh, thanks. I owe you something. * Rainbow: Yeah? * Funneh: Here, my spare pillow! It's all yours! * Rainbow: Ooh, thanks! * Funneh: Nah, thanks for being generous. * Rainbow: No, thank YOU. * Funneh: Haha, NO WAY! * *As the two are still thanking each other the episode comes to an end.* Category:Transcripts